THL: Historias Romanticas
by F726
Summary: Un especial de varios "One-shots" acerca de varios eventos de confesiónes de amor y rompimientos acerca de una persona muy especial. Habrá personajes en la series al que se emparejarán y también a los que posiblemente sean aparejados.
1. Recibiendo el regalo

**Hola todos, aquí F726. Bienvenidos a todas a mi nuevo proyecto One-Shots de Historias románticas. Aquí verá unas historias algo particulares y también especiales dependiendo en cómo uno lo lea.**

 **Aquí todas las historias y relatos tendrán un buen contenido de más de 1,000 palabras. No les garantizo que sea largos pero tampoco serán cortos.**

 **Aquí amigos míos, es un territorio anti Lincoln Loud, pero no de la manera que ustedes piensan. Lincoln Loud siempre fue el más chispeado de todos las obras, pero aquí el no será el mayor protagonista. El no será excluido de las historias, pero aparecerá como cameo o algo que le dará apoyo moral a los demás personajes que tendrán su protagonismo en sus historias.**

 **Linka y Liberty será las únicas excepciones por dos razones. "Una" por ver feministas y ser un poco diferente al Lincoln Loud (Casi), y "dos" por que ambas son de universos alternos y de ahí tendría más sentido de ello.**

 **También habrá historia con Lemon. Se que se molestarán ya que Lincoln no estará ahí para joder a las chicas (o chicos), pero es hora que dejemos que otros también tengan su momento especial.**

 **Estos Shots tendrán su momento y también habrá votaciones y igual como la otra obra multi-shots que traigo. Por eso mismo quiero decirles que si no te gusta la pareja que escoge y el por que, pues les recomiendo que lea la otra obra multi-Shot que traigo. "Las historias Románticas con Lincoln Loud". Ahí tendrá lo que estes es buscan.**

 **Bueno sin más que decir, espero que lo disfrute y haber qué pasa.**

* * *

Era un día nevado en la ciudad de Great Lakes, y vemos como un joven Latino se preparaba para salir de viaje a visitar al pueblo de Royal woods. Este año quería pasar su navidad con su amada "Lori", ya que el tenía un regalo muy especial para ella. El joven moreno tuvo permiso de su madre y hermana que si el pudiera ir pasar su día con la familia Loud a festejar la navidad con ellos, en la cual su madre aceptó al igual que su hermana. Al principio quería también llevarse a Ronnie con el, pero ella dijo que quería pasar la navidad junto con su madre y la familia casagrande.

El joven latino había preparado su auto para el viaje y cuando estaba apunto de irse, recibe un llamada de parte de su amada amorcito "Lori".

—Hola, bebe, como has estado. —Respondió Bobby la llamada de su celular.

— _Hay my Boo-boo Osito. ¿Ya vienes encaminó?_ —Escuchando la voz angelical de su amada Lori.

—No cariño, apenas voy partir. —Replicó Bobby mientras se acomodaba de su asiento.

— _Literalmente no puedo esperar a pasar tiempo contigo mi amor, ya quiero que estes aquí a mi lado para que me abrazos y sientas tu lindos y cálidos besos._ —A Bobby se le comenzó dibujar una sonrisa.

—Yo también quiero probar esos divinos besos tuyos, cariño. —Bobby podía escuchar las risitas que daba su amada. Realmente amaba mucho de Lori y su forma de reírse, ella era sin ninguna duda la mujer de su sueños.

— _Está bien mi osito, tengo dejo para que manejes seguro. Ya que el meteorólogo dice que habrá una tormenta de nieve en Royal woods, y no quiero que nada mall te pase._ —Bobby sabía sobre el clima que estaba dando actualmente y vaya que la nueva no secaría en este día tan especial.

—No te preocupes mi amor, yo tendré mucho cuidado en manejar. —Aferrándose fuertemente el volante.

— _Espero que si, Bobby. No se que haría sin ti. Literalmente moriría si supiera que algo malo te había pasado. —_ Escuchando la voz de preocupación de su amada Lori.

—Como dije antes, Bebe, yo tendré mucho cuidado en manejar. Y si llego sano a tu casa, te daré el regalo para que lo desenvuelves y lo habrás tu misma. Ya que se que te gusta mucho abrir los presentes. En especial si los míos. —Diciéndole con mucha seguridad.

— _Muy bien, Bobby, te espero en mi casa. Nos vemos en la tarde mi amor..._ *Bip*. —La llamada de corta.

Bobby guardó su teléfono y después comenzó atender el motor de su auto. Miró arriba del cielo y noto que los copos de nieve comenzaba a caer rápido. Realmente tenía que apurarse si no quería estar atrapado en medio de la tormenta de nieve que se aproximada en el pueblo de Royal woods.

El vehículo había salido del autopista de la ciudad y ahora estaba en la carretera a rumbo hacia el pueblo. El camino estaba limpio, los vehículos de la carretera avanzaba aún a velocidad que sobrepasaba los límites de millas, aún con la nieve presente. Bobby era un buen conductor y se aseguraran de seguir con el velocímetro de las millas, y para estar seguro, bajo entre 5 a 10 millas menos de lo que el límite le permitía andar. Prometió a su amada que manejaría seguro y llegaría a su casa sano.

Los autos lo rebasaba, hubo algunos que usaron su claxon nada más para decirle que fuera más rápido o insultarlo por ir lento. Realmente la gente estaba desesperada para llegar a sus casas lo más rápido posible, tal vez sea por llegar a tiempo o porque la tornare de nieve se aproxima y de ahí sería muy difícil manejar todo el camino.

Las primera hora paso y podía notar la nieve caerse más rápido, haciendo que prefiera el parabrisas de su carro. El viaje a Royal Woods tomaba tres horas de viaje para llegar, y con la velocidad que iba posiblemente llegaría en cuatro horas de viaje.

La segunda hora pasó y ahora había una pequeña tormenta de nieve. La carretera comenzaba cubrirse de nieve, los vehículos se movía un poco lento, pero la mayoría aún seguía manejando más de lo que la señal de limited podía recomendar. Bobby temía que algo malo le podría pasar, pero ya había llegado la mitad del camino y el área de descanso estaba aún lejos para poder parar su camino, pero aún así siguió su camino.

La tercera hora pasó y tal como había pronosticado el meteorólogo, una fuerte tormenta de nieve había llegado al condado. Las carreta estaban cubiertas de nieve, los vehículos ahora aceleraban menos de lo que limita la señal de millas, y una horrible ventisca de nieve obligaba a los conductores a usar los limpiaparabrisas al máximo.

Bobby manejaba con mucho cuidado al paso que veía toda lo que rodeaba a su alrededor. En su lado derecha podía ver un camión de carga todo volteado y tirado cerca de la orilla de la cartera. Todas las cosas que llevaba adentro estaba tiradas afuera mientras que la nieve lo ocultaba con mayor velocidad. La horrible idea de perder el control del volante hacía que el pobre latino pensara en las posibilidades de cómo que podría terminar en el medio de la carretera.

Con tan solo pensarlo hacía que su corazón comenzara a palpitar de manera acelerada. Las posibilidades de que el tuviera un accidente hacía que el comenzara a dudar si todo esto valía la pena...

En que estaba pensado.

"Por supuesto que lo vale"

El había hecho varias locuras antes; trabajando horas extras, sobreviviendo a las hermanas Loud, encerrado accidental en la caja congelante de la bodega aguantándose las bajas temperaturas, y envolviéndose a sí mismo como regalo navideño solo para sobrevivir un día completo sin agua, comida, aguantándose en no orinar y con la claustrofobia que tenía. El podía con eso, nada detendrá en ver a amada Lori, nada detendría al joven Santiago en llegar al pueblo de Royal woods al ver a su Lori, Ni siquiera un camión que se volteo y bloqueó el camino y no tenía forma de...

—¡Espera que demonios! —El joven Santiago por reflejo movió el carro hacia el otro lado de la esquina y salió afuera de la carretera.

Los vehículos que venía atrás de Bobby no tuvieron la suerte y chocará contra el camión de carga. Al parecer la tormenta les impedía ver muy bien y aparte era algo que nadie lo veía venir.

* * *

-o-

En la casa Loud era de noche y todos había terminado de cenar. Todos miraban a Lori preocupada ya que su amado Bobby no había llegado a su casa. Estaba muy preocupada ya que había pasado horas desde que Bobby no llegado a la hora en la que el vendría a su casa. Intento llamarlo por su teléfono repetidas veces y solo recibía que el depósito no estaba activo.

La angustia la comía por dentro y posiblemente su amado había tenido un accidente y pensaba que todo eso era su culpa. Nunca debió convencerlo de venir a su casa a pasar la navidad con ella, era muy egoísta de su parte que su novio tuviera que dejar su familia solo para pasar una noche con ella. Vaya hipócrita que era.

—Ya no puedo más. —Lori tomo las llaves de Vanzilla y comenzó a ponerse sus ropas invernales.

—Adonde vas hija. —La patriarca acercándose a su hija.

—Iré a buscar a Bobby... —Lori se termino de poner todo y ahora se dirigió a la puerta.

—Hija no puedes salir afuera, la ventisca de nieve aún esta ahí, y aparte la nieve cubrió toda la entrada. Tendrías que quitar la nieve primero antes de poder salir del garaje. —Dijo el padre instando para a su hija.

—Pues bien. —Miró a Lincoln —. Muy bien, Lincoln, ve toma la pala y ayúdame a quitar la nieve del camino. —Ordenándolo con su vos autoritario.

—Pero ya lo había hecho. Lori. —Diciendo el pobre albino.

—Pues hiciste un horrible trabajo en limpiar la nieve. ¡Ahora ponte tus cosas o si no te haré un pretzel humano! —Ordenándolo una vez más pero ahora con amenazas que hasta los padres se asustaron por la desesperación que tenía su hija mayor

Lincoln miró a sus hermanas que estaban ahora en el sillón y le dicen que no era su problema y que lo sentía en no poder ayudarle con el problema que tenía Lori. Así que si opción fue a ponerse su traje de invierno. Una vez puesto toma la pala de nieve y camino hacia la puerta, hasta que alguien tocó la puerta.

 **"¡Knock! ¡Knock! ¡Knock!"**

—¡Podría ser! —Lori corrió hacia la puerta y quito a Lincoln de encima, arrojándolo por los aires y chocándolo contra las hermanas que estaba en el sillón

—Owwwgh... —Gruñeron los hermanos después del impacto que recibieron.

Cuando Lori abrió la puerta, sus ilusiones desaparecieron al ver que el que estaba en la puerta era nada más y nada menos que el odioso de Clyde McBride.

—¡Hola! Lamento por llegar tarde, mis padres me dejaron aquí y yo... —No pudo terminar de hablar ya que veía a su grandiosa diosa —. Error... falló de sistema... yo... —Clyde le salió sangre por la nariz y se desmaya por la presencia de su amaga gemela.

—¡Mis botas! —Lori furiosa agarra a Clyde de su abrigo y después lo arroja furiosamente por los aires adentro de su casa.

El cuerpo de Clyde voló y después cayó de nuevo en donde estaba los hermanos, haciendo que el cuerpo impactará con los hermanos y de nuevo gimieron de dolor.

—Ouch...

Lori ya no aguanto más y cayó al llanto. Su novio definitivamente tuvo un accidente en el medio de la ventisca y ahora posiblemente nunca lo volvería a verlo.

Las lagrimas seguía cayendo, los padre auxilio a sus hijos mientras que la matriarca consola a su hija mayor. Este año iba pasar la navidad sola sin su novio.

—¿Cariño?

Lori dejo de llorar al escuchar la indescriptible voz.

—¡Bobby! —Miró a la puerta y ahí estaba. Su amor de su vida. —. ¡Bobby! —Lori corrió hacia el y saltó para poderle darle un abrazo.

Bobby logró atraparla y dieron varias vueltas de felicidad a ver que por fin ambos estuvieron juntos. Lori lloro sin poder más y después le comenzó a dar varios golpes en el pecho.

—¡Eres un tonto, Roberto! Me hiciste preocupar demasiado por ti! —Aún pegándole en su pecho.

—Lo siento mena, pero tuve varias complicaciones. —Bobby miró a los padres y después dio una pequeña carcajada —. ¿Podría darme permiso de entrar? Está haciendo mucho frío a fuera y sería un poco difícil de poder explicar lo qué pasó conmigo. —Los padre asiente y dejaron pasar al latino a su casa.

Bobby comenzó explicarle lo qué pasó:

Les contó que tuvo un accidente en la llegada de la colonia y que un camión se había volteado en el medio de la carretera. Por milagro logro eludir el choque, pero los demás no tuvieron la suerte. El fue uno d ellos poco que ayudaron auxiliar la gente herida por el accidente y hicieron todo lo posible en calmar la situación.

Todos en la familia se sorprendieron por lo que escuchaban, más aparte Lori que tenía la boca tapada con sus manos, al saber que su amado estaba apunto de tener un accidente que posiblemente saldría muerto.

Después de eso tuvo que quedarse y darle su informe a los oficiales y después tuvieron que llamar al servicio de la grúa a que le ayudar levantar su auto que ahora estaba cubierta de nieve. Tardaron un buen tiempo pero lograron sacarlo, pero notaron que una llanta se había ponchado y de ahí tardaron un tiempo en arreglarlo. Esa fue la razón por l que el se tardó.

La familia no sabía que decir, era increíble la experiencia que tuvo que pasar el joven Santiago. Casi tuvo un accidente y ayudó a los heridos en la carretera. Era un héroe y ahora estaba aquí consolando a su novia.

Los padres ofrecieron a Santiago las sobras de la cena, Lori acompaño a Bobby alimentarlo ya que ella tampoco había comido después de la depresión que había pasado. Los hermanos dejaron a los tórtolos a solas mientras que Lincoln tuvo que llevar a Clyde a su cuarto.

La noche fue algo inesperado pero al final todo salió bien.

* * *

-o-

En la mañana siguiente vemos cómo la pareja de enamorados caminaba en el parque cerca de un lago cristalizado.

—Literalmente no sabes lo feliz que estoy que estes aquí a mi lado amorcito... —Lori tomo del hombro de su andado y se acosto sobre su hombro.

—Igual mente cariño. —Bobby aún caminando feliz mente mientras sacaba el pequeño regalo. Lori miró el pequeño regalo y por emoción miró a su novio.

—Eso es. —Bobby le da el regalo a Lori.

—Así es, ábrelo. —Soltando el regalo al dar el a su novia.

Lori sin pensarlo dos veces, abrió como una maniática y después abrió el contenido.

—¡Amorcito! No deviates. —Lagrimas comenzaba a salir de sus ojos. Al ver que en la caja había un collar con jenas y unos aretes con las mismas piedras azules.

—Déjame ayudarte con el collar mientras que tú te pones los pendientes. —Tomó el collar y le ayuda ponerlo en el cuello.

Lori tomo los pendientes y después comenzó a quitarse los que tenía, se puso los nuevos que recibió y de ahí se miró con un espejo de bolsillo.

—Bobby, esto es hermoso. —Mostrando lo hermosa que se veía con ellos.

—Siempre eres hermosa de azul. —El muchacho moreno admiraba la belleza de su grandiosa diosa.

—Bobby, realmente me has hecho la mujer mas feliz de todas, no se que podría darte por todo ese amor que mas has dado. — Bobby comenzó acercarse y después le dice.

—Con tan solo tener un beso en tus labios son suficiente como para sentir tu amor hacia a mi, Bebe. —Bobby esperando que Lori le diera su regalo.

—Boo-Boo Osito... —Lori se acercó a su amado y le dio un tierno y apasionado beso.

El beso fue mágico para ambos, ya que sabían muy bien que su amor era correspondido por ello.

—Te amo, Lori. —Bobby acariciando la mejilla.

—Te amo, Bobby. —Lori volvió acercarse a Bobby y le da otro beso.

Y de ahí vemos cómo los jóvenes se la pasaron bien juntos en esta hermosa época navideña, en la cual sabía que sin importar nada, su amor siempre será correspondido ante todo.

Fin.

* * *

 **Bueno amigos eso es todo. No es la mejor que haya hecho pero eso es lo que traigo, aparte que ese es basado por mi experiencia que había pasado hace unos cuantos años atrás. Así que si viven en el norte y manejan en carreta con una tormenta de nieve, aseguran e que su cruciales esté equipado pasará cualquier cosa que pase.**

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado y pronto subiré más cuando sea el momento. Bueno sin decir más, os leeremos en el siguiente capituló.**


	2. Nuestra amada Fox

**Antes de empezar con el shot, quiero decirles los nombres de los protagonistas de esta historia en caso de que ustedes queden confundidos de quién es el que habla y quien no, siendo que los hermanos Fox son Quintillizos.**

 **En caso de que no conocen a los hermanos Fox, son un grupo de niños traviesos que les encantan hacer mucha travesuras, destruction, hacer varias locuras, jugar deportes extremos y etc. Díganos que son como Lynn Jr cuando intentan hacer varias locuras de deportes.**

 **Aparece en el episodio de "Spitting Bull", en donde las hermanas (Lori,Leni,Luna,Luan) dejaron a Lynn entrar en su club de niñeras, pero todo sale mal cundo nota como Lynn era agresiva en su papel de niñera, cuando las hermanas dejaron que Lynn cuidara a los hijos de la familia Fox (En la cual las cuatro hermanas mayores fuero sacadas por ser malas ahí) Lynn logra convivir con los quintillizos y se vuelve buenos amigos, de ahí es como se conoce los personajes.**

 **Aunque se que varios de ustedes ya los conocen, pero solo les doy un pequeño recordatorio. (Recomiendo ver el capituló siendo que es muy bueno)**

 **Pero bueno, solo quería decirles que hasta ahora dos hermanos fueron nombrados oficialmente: "Pam Fox", la única hermana de los quintillizos y "Stevie Fox" uno de los cuatro hermanos quintillizos.**

 **Para evitar confusiones de quién de los hermanos habla, pondré nombre de los hermanos faltantes y les diré quién son basados en sus ropas.**

 **Pam Fox (Nombre oficial, la hermana mayor de los hermanos y la única hermana de los quintillizos) - Camisa blanca con chaqueta rosa.**

 **Stevie Fox (Nombre oficial, el segundo hermano y el hermano mayor de los varones) - Camisa Roja**

 **Stewie Fox (Nombre no oficial, el tercer hermano) - Camisa Azul**

 **Steven Fox (Nombre no oficial, el cuarto hermano) - Camisa Verde**

 **Steve Fox (Nombre no oficial, el quinto hermano) - Camisa blanca.**

 **Se que no era necesario pero solo lo hago por si acaso. Bueno los hermanos tiene once años siendo que ellos casi le alcanza la estatura a Lynn Jr (Siendo que me dio la idea en comparar la estatura a Lynn con Lincoln)**

 **Bueno sin rellenar más, les dejo el shot y espero sus comentarios y aver qué pasa.**

* * *

—Bueno chicos, ya saben la rutina. —Dijo un joven castaño de camisa roja a sus tres compañeros que estaban reunidos en un cuarto.

Los demás asiente y comenzaron a sacar varios regalos de muchos colores usando como tema para el día de San Valentín. Cada uno mostraba sus regalos y varias cartas con nombres deferentes escritos en ellos, posiblemente a las orejas que iban a dárselas como regalo a sus enamoramientos.

—Así que... como les fue hermanos. —Dijo el muchacho de camisa azul.

—No muy bien. —Respondió el joven de camisa blanca.

—Pues ya somos dos pues. —Agregó otro joven de camisa verde.

—Pues ahora tres. —Dijo el castaño de camisa roja.

—Cuatro. —Replicó el de la camisa azul.

Los cuatro hermanos suspiraron decepcionados al escuchar a cada uno su intento fallido de poder confesar a las chicas que tanto les gustaba para ser su San Valentín.

Siempre fueron así los años cuando intentaba demostrar su sentimientos a alguien que tanto les gusta, pero al ser techados por siempre ser algo agresivos y muy traviesos, era algo de que esperarse de los hermanos Fox. Para las chicas solo buscaban parejas que fueran alguien con mayor responsabilidad y que fuera menos problemáticos.

Era algo injusto pero así era la realidad.

Los Fox miraron sus regalos y pensaba cuanto dinero había gastado solo para estar ahí tirado sin siquiera poder abrir el contenido de muchos tipos de chocolates que la caja podía ofrecerles, los ramos de flores al que muy pronto morirán si no tiene el mayor cuidado de mantenerlas vivas por más tiempo, y las cartas de confesiones y cosas cursis que podía pensar en escribir mientras pensaba en buenas rimas o tan solo buscando en el internet mejores temas para poder impresionar a las parejas de manera que sería trampa, pero la única forma de garantizar de poder tener a la chica ideal.

Nadie sabía en por qué lo siguen intentando si sabía que no podrían tener a la chica, tan solo hubiera pasado su tiempo a solas en la casa o ir con sus amigos a pasar el tiempo afuera, o pasar tiempo con sus hermanos que ahora mismo también tiene la misma situación. Ahora mismo no tenían ganas de ni siquiera salir siendo que había muchos jóvenes enamorados pasando afuera de las calles caminando con las manos unidas.

Los hermanos suspiraron con anhelo, tratando de pensar en algo más que no fuera el rechazo y evitar mostrar sus debilidades entre ellos.

Se quedaron así por mucho tiempo, pensado en que podía hacer por el resto del día, sabiendo que esto no les podría quitar el hecho de que no podía disfrutar del amor y siendo burlados por ser solteros. Estaban desesperados de poder conseguir una pareja y disfrutar lo que realmente era el significado de la amor.

Pero antes de que ellos pudiera pensar en una idea para pasar el resto de día, la puerta del cuarto se abre y de ahí aparece la Fox alpha de los quintillizos.

Los varones en pánico saltaron sobre sus regalos y comenzaron a saltarse entre sí, creando una una pila de hermanos estilo lucha libre. La hermana se adentra a la habitación y ve a sus cuatro hermanos tirados en el suelo todos a doloridos.

—Aww no puede ser, por que no me dijeron que iban a jugar a las luchas, ¿saben que es mi deporte favorito cierto? —La chica quejándose por no ser invitadas a la actividad que tanto le gustaba jugar.

—Ouch-Digo hola, Pam! —Exclamando los cuatro hermanos al mismo tiempo, dándole la bienvenida a su única hermana.

—Hola, hermanos. Como les fue en la escuela, no los pude ver en la salida, pensaba que había salido antes y me preguntaba donde habían ido. Pero al perecer anduvieron disfrutando su tiempo a solas sin min. —La chica de chaleco rozado se cruzó de brazos.

—Perdón por eso hermana... —Habló Stevie primero.

—Nosotros no queríamos que te molestara. —Hablo Stewie sincronizando con su hermano.

—Ya que te vimos con varios chicos y... —Agregó Steven.

—No queríamos molestarte poniéndonos en el medio de tus asuntos. —Steve finalizó, mientras que su hermana Pam comenzó entender lo que había pasado.

—Aww pues gracias, chicos. Pero no debieron hacerlo, me preocuparon mucho de lo que ustedes pudieran hacer sin que yo estuviera aquí supervisando lo que hacen. Saben que yo quiero hacer las cosas juntos, cierto? —La hermana le da su mano.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí y después en acto de desesperación, ellos levantaron sus manos y después esperaron que su hermana escogiera una de sus manos.

Pam al ver que sus hermanos esperaba que escogiera a uno de sus manos, ella toma la mano de steve y una ves que lo toma, en una acto sorpresa ella lo levanta y después lo lanza al otro lado del cuarto. Los hermanos con los ojos abiertos miró como su hermano estaba totalmente loqueado por el moviemiento sorpresa de su hermana y una ves que Pam los mira, ella con una sonrisa diabólica toma el resto de sus hermanos y después comenzaron con la masacre.

Los hermanos gritaron como niñas al sentir que su hermana les estaba pateando el trasero a cada uno de ellos, y cuando los gritos de niñas comenzaron a cesar, los cuatro hermanos comenzaron a gemir de dolor después de una intensa he injusta pelea de lucha libre contra su hermana mayor.

—Muy bien, con eso les enseñara a no dejarme excluida en sus actividades, si se trata de lucha libres o cualquier otro deportes. Enserio chicos, no debieron irse sin avisar si ustedes iban a salir temprano de la escuela. Los anduve buscándolos por toda la escuela. Si quería salir a solas, debieron por lo menos avisarme primero. —Pam se levanta de la pila de hermanos y cuando nota una caja de chocolates ahí tirados, ella lo toma y ve que la caja estaba sin abrirse y en buenas condiciones.

Los hermanos al recuperar la conciencia después de la paliza que les dio su hermana, ellos notaron que Pam tenía en sus manos la caja de chocolates.

—¿Y esto caja de chocolates? —Pam miró a sus hermanos y después nota algo que le agarró su atención —. Qué hay detrás de ustedes.

Los hermanos asustados intentaron lo posible para mantener oculto los regalos de San Valentín, pero lamentablemente Pam los quitaba encima y cuando sacó al último hermano, noto varias cajas junto con ramos de flores y cartas escritas por nombre de mujeres, y de ahí la hermana se dio cuanta de la razón por la que sus hermanos salieron temprano, y eso no le gustaba mucho.

—Por eso salieron temprano... chicos por qué no me dijeron. —Pam miraba muy preocupada al saber que posiblemente las enamoradas no les había correspondido a sus hermanos.

—No queríamos que te preocuparas... —Habló Stevie.

—Por nosotros sabiendo que tu... —Después Stewie.

—Estabas muy ocupadas con los chicos que... —Luego Steven.

—Quería corresponderte en ser su San Valentín. —Finalizo Steve.

—Hermanos, saben que ustedes son los más importantes para mi. Son mis hermanitos, saben que yo tengo la responsabilidad de cuidarlos.

—Lo sabemos...

—Siempre eres así...

—Con nosotros...

Dijeron los hermanos muy apenados.

Los hermanos solo suspiraron muy cansados, pero de repente la hermana comenzó a acercarse a ellos y después les da un abrazo grupal.

—Si esto los hace sentir mejor. Yo he rechazado a todos esos chicos que intentaron ser mi San Valentín.

Los hermanos se sorprende por lo que dijo su hermana.

—Pero por que lo hiciste Pam... —Sorprendido el de la camisa roja.

—Sabes lo afortunada que eres... —Imposible de creer el de la camisa azul

—En tener a tantos chicos en tus pies... —Concertado el de la camisa verde

—Acaso ninguno te gusta? —Algo confundido el de la verde.

Los cuatrillizos miraron a su hermana y después ella les dice.

—Es que tenga a alguien en mente, pero los "idiotas" aún no me a confesado. Aún le estoy dando tiempo para que "ellos" hagan su movida, pero ya después veré que haré para pasar mi día... —Pam rompe el abrazo fraterno y después comenzó a salirse del cuarto de sus hermanos.

Los hermanos miraron entre sí y después comenzaron a pensar quién era la persona que su hermana estaba interesado... espera, acaso dijo ellos?

—Pam!...

—Espera!...

—Que quiere decir con!...

—Ellos!...

Los cuatro hermanos exaltados por saber quién era las posible personas que le había robado el corazón de su hermana.

—No se los dire quien. Pero las personas está muy cerca de lo que ustedes creen. Bueno iré a mi cuarto chatear con alguien, así que nos vemos después. —Pam cierra la puerta.

Los hermanos confundidos, ellos miraron entre sí y después comenzaron a teorisar quién era el desgraciado que le había robado el corazón de su única hermana (sabiendo lo obvio que era la respuesta).

* * *

 **Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de Pam**

La alpha de los quintillizos se recuesta en su cama y después espera escuchar un sonido específico, y después logra escucharlo.

 **Yo soy su enamorado!**

Después de eso los hermanos comenzaron a discutir y después hubo un gran escándalo en su cuarto, al parecer estaban peleando por ella.

Cuando la pelea se cesó, escucha varios pasos y después oye como golpeaba la puerta con mucha rapidez. Pam sabía lo que iba pasar y después fingía en no saber absolutamente nada.

Cuando ella habré, sus hermanos comenzaron a darles sus regalos y después les dice que si quería ser "su" San Valentín. En la cual ella dice.

—Sabes que soy su hermana cierto. —Los hermanos no les importaba, ya había sido rechazados, y valía la pena el intento.

—Lo sabemos... —Dijo Stevie con firmeza.

—Pero nosotros... —Agregó Stewie con una mirada determinada.

—Queremos... —Luego Steven, Armando el valor.

—Intentarlo... —Y por último Steve con mayor confianza que tenía.

—Por favor acepta a esos patanes, como tus San Valentín por este día!

Pam sorprendida por el esfuerzo que daban sus hermanos, ella solo suspira y después les dice.

—Lo pensaré. Por ahora solo les diré que me de tiempo y después les aviso mi decisión. —Pam toma los regalos y después cierra la puerta.

Los hermanos sorprendidos saltaron de alegría y después comenzaron a festejar, pero ese festejo terminó cuando uno de los hermanos comenzó a hablar.

—Apuesto que seré yo. —Dijo Steven.

—Ni en sueño. Ella me escogerá a mi! —Exclamó Stewie.

—Jajaja, buena esa hermanos, es obvio que seré yo. —Presumiendo Steve.

—No, es obvio que seré yo. Soy el segundo hermano y el hermano mayor de los varones, ella merece alguien mayor. —Dijo Stevie.

Después de eso los hermanos comenzaron a enojarse y después empezaron a pelearse entre sí.

Mientras en el otro lado de la puerta, Pam escucha como sus hermanos peleaban por ella, y eso la hacía feliz.

—No se preocupen, ya pronto sabrán lo que quieran escoger... —Mirando el teléfono y de ahí aparece un mensaje de texto de parte de Lynn.

Al ver el mensaje, Pam casi se le cae el teléfono al ver varias imágenes de Lynn junto con su hermano menor, en la cual ella nunca esperaba usar eso.

—Si eso es la única forma...

* * *

 **En la noche**

Ya era de noche y los padres salieron por una fiesta. Lynn Jr sería la niñera y estaba a cargo de la casa. Los chicos se la pasaron un buen rato, hasta que Pam le pide a Lynn que haría lo que ella le había aconsejado, y después se llevó a sus cuatro hermanos a su habitación. Lynn sabía lo que iba a pasar así que prendió la televisión de la sala y le subió a todo volume para ver el partido de baseball.

En el cuarto de la hermana Fox, todos los hermanos varones estaban muy emocionado por la respuesta de su hermana, y cuando al fin Pam tenía encarado a todos sus hermanos, ella les dice.

—Bueno hermanos, ya decidí a quién escoger. —Los hermanos emocionados por la respuestas de su hermana —. Pero antes de decidir, quiero darles una prueba antes de tomar la decisión final. Así que prepárense. —En un movimiento, ella se quita su chaleco rozado y después comenzó alzar su camisa blanca.

Los hermanos sonrojados miraron como su hermana comenzaba a quitar su ropa.

—P-Pam!... —Steven con los ojos abiertos.

—Que estas!... —Stewie comenzaba a sudar.

—Haciendo!... —Steven saltan del susto.

—No puedes... —Steve con la boca abierta.

El último hermano no pudo decir más siendo que ahora su hermana ya no tenía ropas. Estaba desnuda, tanto que los hermano no podía quitar la vista en ella.

—Ahora les toca ustedes.

Los chicos quería salir del cuarto, pero la puerta estaba tranqueado desde afuera.

En el otro lado, Lynn se aseguró que la puerta estuviera bloqueada, sabiendo que los hermanos Fox intentaría escapar de ella.

—Perdóname, pero eso lo hago por su bien. Bueno es hora de ver mi partido en paz. —Lynn caminado mientras escuchaba los gemidos de placer que hacían los hermanos Fox, en la cual en ese día, su San Valentín se había convertido en una noche de amor y placer. Sabiendo que ahora en adelante tendría a su grandiosa y amada Fox a su lado

En fin.

* * *

 **Bueno eso es todo amigos, lamento que no hubo Lemon en esto, pero quiero hacer cosas románticas sin Lemon, pero si quieren puedo hacer que pase en los futuros capítulos. Pero por ahora tendrá que vivir sin nada de acción.**

 **Bueno el próximo capituló si habrá Loudcest, pero quien pareja será? (recuerden que Lincoln no estará aquí en esta obra multi-shot)**

 **Bueno sin decir más, nos leeremos en el siguiente shot.**


End file.
